twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane is the twin sister of Alec and a sadistic member of the Volturi Guard in the ''Twilight'' series. In the film adaptation of New Moon, Jane will be played by actress Dakota Fanning. Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most offensive weapons, as they both withhold abilities to completely take down an opponent, regardless of size. Jane has the ability to inflict a mental illusion of burning pain. Early life The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and her brother Alec as potential vampires when they were still human, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans tried to burn the twins at the stake because of suspected witchcraft, Aro stepped in, slaughtering the whole village. Because of all she went through, Jane gained the power to voluntarily inflict a mental illusion of agonizing pain on others. Jane has since become one of the prize members of the Volturi Guard. It is unknown whether or not Jane's human name was 'Jane' as well, but the chances are high that they were. Her and Alec's surname remains unknown. New Moon In New Moon, Aro sends Jane and two other guards to go and bring Edward to their castle. Upon Jane's arrival, Bella realizes immediately that Jane is very dangerous despite her size, as Edward does exactly what she says without hesitation. Bella also notices her child-like beauty. After returning with Edward, Alice and Bella, Alec takes great delight in Jane bringing back more people than she set out for. When Aro realizes he cannot penetrate Bella's shield, he asks Jane to try. Edward immediately stands between Bella and Jane and takes Jane's torture. Once Jane finishes with Edward, she tries to inflict her pain on Bella, but is infuriated when it fails. She instantly takes a deep hatred for Bella. Though is pleased that Aro uses her as a comparison of power. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Jane travels to Forks with Demetri and three other guards to deal with the newborn army that Victoria had created. She is rather shocked to find that the Cullens have dealt with the situation on their own, without one of them being injured or killed (but keeps her emotions hidden). Upon their arrival, Jane notices that there is one newborn left, Bree. Jane asks for her name, and when she doesn't reply, Jane inflicts her torture. Bree contorts on the floor in absolute agony. When Jane stops, Bree starts talking, and Jane decides to inflict her torture onto her another time, due to her taking time to answer questions. After several minutes of discussion, Jane orders Felix to "deal with her" because she is bored and wanted to go home. Felix deals with Bree, and returns back to Volterra. ''Breaking Dawn'' During Breaking Dawn, Jane, accompanied by the entire Volturi Guard, make their way back to Forks, this time to destroy an immortal child. She is annoyed to find that Aro has given Bella a gift. Later, it is discovered that Renesmee Cullen is in fact a vampire-human hybrid. As this confrontation takes place, Jane tries to create an illusion of pain on her enemies. As Bella is shielding them, Jane's gift has no effect on them whatsoever. She is infuriated and tries to spring but Alec stops her with a restraining hand. At the end, Jane departs with the rest of the Volturi Guard. Personality and traits Personality Jane is very dark and sadistic. She is easily angered when her powers fail, and has contempt for Bella after their first meeting in New Moon. She appears to worship Aro as she is very happy to be in his presence. She enjoys her powers, and the respect and fear that comes from her having them. Kate of the Denali Coven, an "extended family" of the Cullens' has a strong dislike for Jane, due to her sadism, and when they think it will come to battle, Kate corrects Bella, by saying that Jane is mine. Abilities Jane is known throughout the vampire world, along with her twin, Alec, for her ability. Jane has the ability to create an illusion of pain on her victims. When Jane inflicts torture on her victim, it physically does nothing to them, as Jane only has the ability to trick the mind into thinking there is pain. Jane can control how much pain she inflicts on her victim. The pain that Jane inflicts is described as being like "burning" inside of the victim. Jane cannot use her power on Bella, even when Bella is human. The reason for this is that Bella can block out a person's mental ability, as witnessed by Edward's inability to read her mind. With her special ability aside, Jane has basic vampiric abilities too. She has granite-hard skin, extremely sharp senses, razor-sharp teeth, immortality, speed, strength, agility and heart-breaking beauty which exceeds any human's. Physical description Jane is described as tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short and pale skin to match it. She has a rather slim and androgynous figure. She has a face that is both angelic and fiercely childlike. She has wide eyes, full lips, and a childlike voice. Her eyes are red when she has recently fed, but they turn black if she grows thirsty. Etymology Jane can mean "merciful" in Hebrew, an ironic name for a character who takes pleasure in torturing others. And although the name 'Jane' is said to be a plain and simple name, Jane of the Volturi is most definitely not in any way, plain or simple. It is also said to be a name for a good girl, which Jane obviously is not. Film portrayal On March 6, 2009, Summit Entertainment announced via email to the subscribers of TwilightTheMovie.com that Dakota Fanning will be playing the role of Jane in New Moon. MoviesOnline Interview with Dakota Actress Lucy Hale reportedly also auditioned for the role of Jane.Interview with Lucy Hale Dakota Fanning reprises her role as Jane in Eclipse. Although Jane is said to have "lank, pale brown hair trimmed short", she has long, blonde hair in the film portrayal. Appearances * New Moon ** ''New Moon'' film * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn References See also * Alec * Volturi Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Members of Volturi Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:New Moon Characters